Selena's murder
by Glitterlovechic
Summary: Selena is found murdered but who had done it?
1. Chapter 1

Horatio caine had another case on his hands. It was a murder case. He had to go and investigate this terrible crime otherwise they will get away for it. He never liked them but if something this big has happened then he got to. First of all he had to check his case files containg the victim and their details. The victim was called Selena and she was 23. She had lived in New York for 6 years but came over here for a family visit to see her dad Oscar. Oscar worked at a garage. But before Horatio had to go to the scene he had to get ready and prepared for this case. He didn't want their to be another murder. He started to put on his large black coat on. As he did he took he's shotgun with him for protecion. Then he headed forward to his elegant big red car. He grabbed his keys out of his coat pocket and opened the car. He got in and drove off. When he arrived at the scene the body was still there. So he walked over carefully not to get rid of any edvidence. He looked up and saw Calleigh investigacting the scene. She was looking down and as soon as she saw Horatio she walked over and told him that selena was stabbed twice and died as soon as it happened. "Calleigh did she get into a fight of any sort?" said Horatio. "Yes, Jennifa witnessed her having a row with Oscar her dad about that she stole money from him, apprently she walked off and her dad just waited and then went into the oppisite direcion" replied Calleigh. Horatio was thinking about it. He already had two suspects who were jennifer and oscar. So he grabbed the details and first went to see Oscar. As he arrived Oscar looked up and started to turn round and started running away. Horatio had to catch up with him so he was running really fast and eventualy caught him down the alley way and said "Oscar your coming with me". Oscar growled at him and Horatio just throught it was so funny. Once he had oscar by the arms he drove him away to the police department. He placed him in the room for questitiong. Horatio started to talk first he said "Oscar I'm sorry for your loss but I believe you had a row with Selena your daughter". "Yes she stole my $500,60 and took it and spend it on a load of junk, she told me she would never do something like that, I was annoyed with her, I wanted to talk with her but she started rowing with me, why does she do this to her own father?." replied Oscar with a steady face. "How did you know it was her?, when did you find out?, did you know anyone who wanted to attack selena and did they have a motive?." said Horatio. "I knew it was her, she confessed it to me and she told me that she had a boyfreind who was drug dealing, I was annoyed, she shoudn't be with him. When I saw it was stolen from my desk, I know I should have put it in a safe place but I guess I just left it out, anyone coud have tacken it and selena told me that...?". "yes what did she say?." replied Horatio. "she told me that she had a fright with someone called well I don't know in fact she didn't tell me, I'm sorry about this, it's a really hard time for me, anyway and Yes I throught Jennifa eastwood would to as selena had lied to her and had stole her boyfriend The one I was talking about earlier, Jennifa also said that she and selena had a massive fright and that jennifa had hated selena so much". said Oscar. Horatio then let him go and had time to think about it. He knew Selena wouldn't hurt a fly but he had needed to speak to jennifer first. the witness Calleigh had said about. So he drove to her house and knocked on the door but the door had been knocked down so he rushed in poniting his gun. He saw Jennifer on the floor tied up with a pool of blood swirling around her. "Oh thank god I throught you were the attacker who came in, I'm scared, help me, the blood is not mine it's Jades, shes my best freind, she's dead, shes been murded, she's in the bathroom". Horatio quickly rushed over to jade and saw she was stabbed with a pair of scissors. He still had to take Jennifer in but before that he had to call his team to investigate. Suddaley his team rushed in and took Jennifer to the police station. While he was looking at Jade Smith. Jade had been stabbed and made it look like she had drowned but she wasn't but he still couldn't find out why Jennifer was around her blood. So he went back to the police station and asked her questitions. "Jennifer I'm detective Horatio Caine and I would like to ask some questitions about what happened, 1st up how did the blood get around you?". "Well he slit her neck and made it spill around me and then he stabbed her everywhere, he's name was called Brain Daveson, she tried to kill me because he hated me, hated me or ruining him, But I swear I never touched him, he touched jade and kill her because she was orignally with him but she had betrayed him and tried to save me, oh god it was so scary oh god". Horatio had to leave the room and he tried to call up Brian Daveson. He didn't answer and this was unuasul. He knew it. He knew where he was. so he crept out the apartment and rushed to his car


	2. Chapter 2

Horato got inside his car and drove to the pub down at east street. He knew who Brian was. He knew. He rushed over to Brian and pushed him down and put handcuffs on his hands. He was now arrested. So Horatio grabbed him and drove back to the police station and questioned him. Evidence had shown it was him who did the 2 murders. But Horatio was comfused at first but knew who the other person was. It was done by 2 people. It was Jennifa. she had lied to him. So he asked Calliegh to grab her and take her in. Jennifer struggled to get free but was hand cuffed and was forced to sit down. "Hello Brian and Jennifer, You are arrested for killing Selena Hampton and Jade smith, but why?". said Horatio. Jennifer was the first to repy "I didn't do this, This is a mistake, Brian killed them, I had no reason to kill them". "But that's where your wrong, there is edvidence of proof from Selena's dad he said you had gotten into a fight and had rowed with Selena, May I ask why?". "Alright it was me and Brian, Selena had tacken my phone and used it to tell Mark my ex that I didn't love him enoguth, she told mark it was her and Brian knew she was lying, Brian found out she was drug dealing and that she tried to kill his dad, But I knew that wasn't true but I decided to look true as Selena had lied to Mark, So I went up to selena after her row with her dad and said "Selena you lied to mark, I hate you, Why this selena?". She didn't say anything. So I took out a knife and stabbed her in the neck and she was breathing still fine so I got Brian who was me to stabb her in the chest and he did that, she died instantly." "So it was what's Brian's story about it and about Jade smith?" replied Horatio. "Well Selena had annoyed me lately she told me I was treating Jennifer like I can't say it, anyway I had got angry with her so I stabbed her in the chest 2nd and anyway Jade found out it was me, I had to get rid of her before she tells anyone, I stabbed her in the back then jennifer stabbed her in the front of her neck and we set it up, I catched the bllod and put it around Jennifer to make it look like she was attacked and it worked, I put Jade in the bath tub and filled it with water. I put Jade in there and the water was blood red. We had to get rid of the edvidence". replied Brain. Horatio had got them arrested. He had done great and Calliegh told him that he was right to creap out and find Brian. she was rather impressed. They had a life sentence. The case was over. Horatio had done it.


End file.
